


Reading

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [102]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Comfort, Dyslexia, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius is dyslexic, and James does his best to be supportive when he finds out.





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “A boyfriends fic where Sirius is dyslexic and hides it but really struggles with learning and shit, with him hiding it from everyone because he’s embarrassed and James finds out and comforts him and helps him and shit, please be long and fluffy thank you so much P.s love your work so much 💕”
> 
> I gloss over basically all details of dyslexia bc I know nothing about it...

James entered the dormitory quietly-- not on purpose, that was just how he walked when he was tired-- to find Sirius staring at a textbook with extreme concentration. He was holding it close to his face and his mouth was moving, not fully mouthing the words but getting close to it. James got a little bit closer and checked that the book was written in English; it was, but that didn't really solve the mystery of why Sirius was struggling. "What are you reading?" James asked, leaning down to peer over his shoulder. 

Sirius jumped in surprise, snapping the book shut. "Nothing," he said automatically. 

"Really? Cause it looks like you were doing homework, but if that's actually what you were doing, you wouldn't be using your guilty-voice." 

"I don't have a guilty voice," he lied, frowning like he didn't realise he was lying. 

"Sure you don't, love," James said, sitting down and kissing his cheek. "Really though, what is this?" James took the book from his lap and flipped through it. It was a standard textbook, the same one that James had in his trunk. 

"It's a bloody textbook James, what does it look like?" 

"Well mostly it looks like my boyfriend is hiding something from me and I'd like to know what because I wasn't aware we were keeping secrets from each other." 

Sirius glared, not really at James, just at the situation in general. "It's not like that," he grumbled. 

"Then what is it like?" 

"I just... have trouble reading sometimes, okay? It's not a big deal." He snatched his book back, face heating in shame. 

"I'm not saying it's a big deal, but I don't get why you didn't tell me." 

"Why the fuck would I tell you?" 

"Because we tell each other everything?" James offered. "Because you love me and I'm wonderful?" 

Sirius double downed on his glare. 

"You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep doing that." 

Sirius gave him a hard shove, and James yelped as he fell to the ground. 

"Fine I won't ask!" he called from the ground. He took his glasses off because they were poking him in a ridiculously uncomfortable way. 

"What do you mean you won't ask? I already told you what it is!" 

James huffed as if Sirius was being ridiculous-- which, to him, Sirius _was_. "You told me that reading was being a prick to you, but you didn't tell me why." 

"Why would you need to know why?" Sirius asked, leaning over the side of the bed to frown at James-- which, rude. He might be dumb-- he didn't think he was being dumb, but y'know, different minds and all that-- but he wasn't being so dumb that he deserved an out of the way frown. "It's not like you can do anything about it." 

"You don't know that." 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What could you possibly do to help me?" 

"How should I know?" James said, trying to raise an eyebrow pointedly, but the effect was definitely lessened by the fact that he was still laying on the floor. "You won't tell me what it is." 

"You're an arse." 

"And you're pretty." 

"What?" 

"I thought we were stating the obvious." 

"Shut it," Sirius said, flicking James's ear. A few minutes later, he told James that he didn't know exactly what was happening, but he described it. "Any ideas?" 

"Not yet." 

Sirius gave a defeated sigh, and James wrapped an arm around his shoulders-- he'd gotten off the floor sometime during the silence. 

"I'll think of something, don't worry." 

"Why would I be worried?" Sirius tried to joke, but it came out flat. 

James studied his expression before replying. It's not just that Sirius saw this as something about himself that needed fixing, it's that he didn't want _James_ to see it that way too. "Fuck if I know love, you're still the smartest bloke in our year. Can you imagine how much more behind you I'd be if I didn't have an edge on you?" 

"You're not behind me," Sirius said dismissively, but his mood was already starting to lift. "And I work really hard for that." 

"I thought you told Wormtail that you barely paid attention in class." 

Sirius gave him a flat look. "It was history of magic, James. The only people in the entire school that even _try_ to pay attention are muggleborn." 

"I pay attention sometimes." 

"That's only when I'm working on my other classes and won't give you any attention." 

Because he was a mature almost-adult, James stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. "I guess that makes sense." A pause, and James changed the subject. "Have you asked McMinnie about it? She's been a professor for ages, she probably knows how to help you." 

"No." 

"No she doesn't know, or no you don't want to ask her?" 

Sirius stayed silent. 

"Fine, I'll ask her." 

"You're an arse," Sirius muttered, turning his head so that his face was smushed against James's shoulder. He scooted closer, throwing his arms around James and pulling him in. "Thanks." 

James pat him on the back but didn't respond verbally to his thanks, knowing that Sirius didn't want to hear it. "You know what I was thinking?" 

"Hm?" 

"It's been too long since we went on a date." 

"It's been, like, a week." 

"Too long," James repeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own or read the rest of the fills!


End file.
